El Santuario
by Irethy
Summary: Cuando Harry fue atacado por los dementores en Privet Drive nadie intercedió por él, y fue expulsado de Hogwarts. Pero ¿por qué eso tiene que ser el final de su historia? No, en vez de eso decidirá seguir su educación en otro lugar... Bienvenido al Santuario.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenece, es propiedad de JKRowling.**

Capítulo 1

Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que le acababa de pasar, debería haber sido imposible pero no hacía ni cinco minutos que dos dementores habían aparecido en Little Wimping y les habían atacado a Dudley y a él. ¡Dos dementores! ¡En Surrey! Era obvio que Voldemort se estaba moviendo mucho más rápido de lo que las noticias muggles estaban dando a entender.

Estaba maniobrando a Dudley por la puerta cuando esta se abrió **,** Vernon y Petunia salieron en cuanto vieron que su "pequeñín" estaba indispuesto. Si las miradas mataran seguramente ya estaría muerto por sus tíos.

Petunia rápidamente se puso al otro lado de Dudley y junto con Harry introdujeron al muchacho dentro dela vivienda y lo acomodaron en el sofá. Mientras tanto, Vernon iba adoptando un tono cada vez más y más púrpura, mientras los seguía a la sala de estar, luego tan buen punto vio que el mago había dejado ir a Dudley lo cogió del brazo con fuerza mientras lo miraba furioso.

\- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto, muchacho? ¿Qué le has hecho a Dudley?

\- ¡Nada! ¡Salvarle la vida!

\- No me mientas, muchacho.

\- ¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Había dos dementores! ¡Dudley tuvo un encuentro con uno de ellos y si no hubiera hecho nada le habrían quitado el alma!

\- ¿Que son esos dementoshis? No me tomes por tonto.

\- Son los guardias de su prisión.

La voz de Petunia les hizo callar a ambos debido a la sorpresa. Ninguno de los dos había supuesto que Petunia Dursley supiese algo sobre el mundo al que pertenecía su sobrino y mucho menos hablara sobre ellos.

\- Dudley debe comer chocolate. Eso hará que se sienta mejor y cuanto más puro más fuerte serán los efectos.

\- Chocolate. Bien, ¿has oído Duddy-poh? Te prepararé un chocolate caliente y te sentirás mucho mejor en un momento, ya lo verás.

Mientras Petunia se llevaba a un Dudley aún temblando a la cocina, Vernon se giró hacía el adolescente moreno con una expresión atronadora.

\- Me dirás ahora, el por qué dos de esas cosas han atacado a Dudley.

\- Lo han atacado porque Dudley fue directo a uno de ellos. A los dementores no le importa nada ni nadie, tan solo el alimentarse. Lo intentaron con Dudley, pero lo habrían hecho con cualquier persona que se encontraran.

\- ¿¡Y por qué demonios estaban aquí!?

\- ¡Y yo que sé! ¡Deberían estar en Azkaban! ¡Pero si no fuera por mí Dudley sería ahora mismo un vegetal!

Al mago ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el decirle a su tío que lo más probable fuera que los hubieran mandado Voldemort con ordenes de eliminarlo. Sabía que si lo hiciera, lo más probable es que reaccionara golpeándolo o bien echándolo de la casa, y ninguna de las dos cosas, eran opciones que el mago quería tener que enfrentar.

De repente, escuchó un sonido que le hizo recordar cuando estaba en el cementerio y los mortífagos hicieron acto de presencia. Se trataba de una pequeña explosión, casi como si se tratase del estallido, particularmente fuerte, de un tubo de escape. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, simplemente sacó su varita y se enfrentó hacía la puerta.

\- ¡Chico! ¿Que crees que estás haciendo con esa cosa!?

\- ¡Shhhh! Hay alguien fuera.

De un principio, el hombre adquirió una bonita tonalidad de púrpura, una vez más, ante el hecho que su sobrino lo mandara callar, pero luego su tono cambió a uno blanquecino tan buen punto recordó lo que eran capaces de hacer los magos, por el momento le habían dado a su hijo una cola de cerdo y una enorme lengua, a parte de destrozarle la sala de estar cuando salieron de la chimenea el verano anterior. Así pues, dejó que su sobrino sacara ese palo infernal y luego se acercara poco a poco a la puerta.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el mago o bruja que acababa de llegar, se acercó tranquilamente a la puerta y sin más llamó, eso si dando unos golpes en la madera en vez de al timbre como cualquier persona con un mínimo de conocimiento muggle hubiera hecho.

Ambos miraron a la puerta con incertidumbre. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Abrir la puerta? Vernon Dursley no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse a un mago adulto capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa, así que no se movió en absoluto. Y en cuanto al mago de la casa, tan solo podía pensar en que Voldemort tenía que haber mandado a los dos dementores y lo normal sería que ahora enviase a sus mortífagos a terminar el trabajo, pero ningún subordinado de Voldemort que se precie estaría llamando a la puerta de una casa muggle para luego cometer un asesinato. ¿O sí? Lo normal sería que estuviese lanzando maldiciones en la puerta con tal de poder entrar en la casa, ¿verdad?

Toda esta situación le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, pero supuso que tenía razón en pensar que ningún motífago llamaría a la puerta de una casa muggle y tras guardar su varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, fue a abrir la puerta cuidadosamente.

Tenía razón, no era un mortífago. Se trataba de un mago, obvio, que vestía una túnica de un color rojo oscuro y una expresión extremadamente seria en su rostro.

\- ¿El señor Harry Potter?

Su forma de hablar también tenía una especie de sensación de no tolerar ningún tipo de tonterías por parte del adolescente, y aunque obviamente no se trataba de un mortífago, había algo en él que hizo que se le erizase todo el vello. No supo por qué pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Soy el auror, John Dawlish, del Ministerio de Magia.

\- ¡Oh! Pase, por favor.

\- No es necesario, señor Potter.

\- Pero los vecinos son muggles, auror Dawlish.

El hombre miró por encima de su hombro hacía el barrio tan obviamente muggle, y tras hacer un ligero mohín, entró en la vivienda aún más muggle. Si alguien le hubiese dicho esa mañana que El Niño Que Vivió vivía en una residencia de tal estilo no lo hubiera creído.

\- ¿Quien estaba en la puerta, muchacho?

La voz de Vernon Dursley rompió el incómodo silencio mientras el auror entraba y hacía un rápido examen de la vivienda. La mueca de antes regresó con fuerza.

\- Es un mago tío Vernon.

\- ¡Que diga lo que quiera y que se vaya! ¡No queremos **a** su tipo aquí!

La ceja del auror se elevó ligeramente ante la contestación del muggle y el tono evidentemente odioso de éste.

\- Por favor, disculpe a mí tío. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

\- Hoy a las nueve y veintitrés minutos de la noche, se emitió en este barrio un hechizo delante de un muggle. Puesto que usted, señor Potter, es el único mago o bruja que vive en esta ciudad debemos suponer que fue usted.

\- Sí, fui yo, pero…

\- Su varita, por favor, señor Potter.

El muchacho de mala gana le hizo entrega de la varita. No quería desprenderse de ella, pero si un miembro de la autoridad te pide que le entregues tu varita después de lo que acababa de suceder, era obvio que debías obedecer.

El hombre tomó la varita y lanzó un hechizo a esta, para que saliese una pequeña miniatura de humo de su patronus, y tan buen punto lo vio, una de sus cejas se alzó por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Un patronus? ¿Un patronus corpóreo?

\- Sí, señor

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué lanzó un encantamiento patronus, en una zona muggle y con un muggle delante poniendo dos leyes tan importantes como el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, así como Estatuto Internacional de Secreto, en peligro?

\- Bueno, había dos dementores, y uno de ellos había cogido a mi primo, que es muggle, y estaba a punto de darle el beso, así que actué.

\- ¿Dos dementores? ¿Aquí?

Era obvio por el tono de voz que el auror no le creía, y eso hizo que Harry se molestase. ¿Que creía que iba a lanzar un patronus porque sí?

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¡Absurdo! ¡Los dementores se encuentran bajo el control del Ministerio y no hay motivo alguno por el que haya dos fuera de Azkaban, menos aquí!

\- ¡Pero es cierto!

\- ¡Imposible!- El hombre tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse.- Bien, así pues no me queda más remedio. Harry James Potter, puesto que ha infringido el Decreto para la moderada limitación de brujería en menores de edad, así como el Estatuto Internacional de Secreto, quedas expulsado de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Luego, ante los horrorizados ojos del adolescente, el auror rompió la varita en dos sin que Harry pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. Sin un cuidado, el hombre se guardó los pedazos de la varita y con un simple buenas noches, se desapareció allí mismo para irse, algo que por demás era considerado de muy mala educación en la Sociedad Mágica.

Harry estaba en shock, ¿cómo que expulsado? ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo se había defendido? ¿Acaso debía haber dejado que los dementores los besaran? ¡No era justo! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Estaba tan ensimismado en su horror que ni siquiera notó como su tío volvía a la sala de estar al no escuchar más ruido, ni tampoco el sonido ligeramente contrariado al ver que el mago extraño ya se había ido y su sobrino no había dicho nada.

\- ¡Chico! ¿Qué haces ahí plantado como un pasmarote? ¡Muévete! ¿Por qué no me has dicho que ya se había ido el maldito monstruo?

El hombre obeso continuó lanzando una pregunta tras otra, sin ni tan siquiera permitir que el adolescente pudiera responderla en su estado normal mucho menos en estado de shock tal y como se encontraba. No que eso le importara demasiado.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos lanzando una pregunta tras otra y ser ignorado por el adolescente gritó furioso.

\- ¡No me ignores, muchacho! ¿Por qué demonios ha venido ese monstruo a mi casa?

Ese grito tuvo dos consecuencias directas, la primera, hizo que el muchacho saliera de su estado de shock y comenzara un pequeño estado de pánico interno y la segunda fue que Petunia Dursley saliera de la cocina para vez que había hecho su sobrino para enfurecer a su marido.

\- ¡Contéstame de una vez!

\- Yo… Han venido porque lancé magia para salvar a Dudley…- Dijo el muchacho sintiendo que empezaba a hiperventilar. Me han expulsado de Hogwarts, han roto mi varita.

Se produjo un profundo silencio en la habitación ante la declaración del adolescente, no que éste se diera cuenta en su estado de pánico. Luego, después que procesara lo que el joven mago había dicho, Vernon comenzó a sonreír de una forma siniestra.

Si Harry hubiera estado en sus cabales, y hubiera visto esa sonrisa, se hubiera preocupado, por qué aquello no suponía nada bueno ni para él, ni para su futuro bienestar en esa casa.

 _ **NA**_ _: Volvemos a la carga con otra historia de Harry Potter, se que ahora mismo Invisible todavía está sin finalizar y también se que llevo una temporada que no publico de esa historia, pero no me he podido ir a la mano y al final he decidido comenzar a publicar este fic. Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a seguir con invisible, ni mucho menos. Trataré de seguir con las dos historias a la vez, tal vez haya pausas entre una u otra pero trataré de llevarlas a cabo._

 _Por el momento os presento esta nueva historia basándonos de la premisa que hubiera pasado si a Harry lo hubieran llegado a expulsar de Hogwarts, la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo mientras lo escribo así que espero que vosotros lo disfrutéis igual que yo leyéndolo._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

El haber sido expulsado de Hogwarts supuso un retroceso en la calidad de vida del adolescente, y no porque ya no fuera a regresar a la escuela, sino porque el saber que ya no podía hacer magia supuso una alegría para sus tíos. De repente, el muchacho otra vez se vio encerrado en la habitación, aunque al menos no era el armario, a no ser que alguno de los adultos estuviera en la necesidad de algo (desde pasar el aspirador en toda la casa a pintar otra vez la cerca del jardín).

La verdad es que la situación en la que se encontraba no le parecía muy extraña, siempre había sabido que el único motivo por el cual no le habían hecho nada durante sus últimos años, fue porque iba a Hogwarts y siempre podía aparecer un mago adulto y capaz de hacérselo pagar. Ahora en cambio todo era muy distinto, no tenía varita por lo que no podía hacerles nada y además, parecía que ahora que ya no iba a Hogwarts ya no le importaba a nadie ya que no había recibido ninguna lechuza en todo el verano.

Había esperado que al menos algunas cartas llegaran de sus amigos después de lo sucedido (después de todo el señor Weasley trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia por lo que debían de saber que había pasado) pero nadie había dado muestras de vida y mucho menos de preocupación por él.

El muchacho por su parte se encontraba en un estado de ánimo que era una mezcla entre depresión y furia.

No podía dejar de estar deprimido ante la idea de no regresar a la escuela, saber que en algunos años todos sus amigos serían magos y brujas en pleno derecho y él solo podría soñar en lo que hubiese sido si los dementores no hubieran hecho acto de presencia… y era entonces, con este pensamiento, que la fuerza hacía acto de presencia.

Estaba furioso, y lo estaba con todo el mundo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser expulsado por defenderse? ¿Acaso debía haberse dejado besar a él y a su primo? ¿Donde habían estado los aurores para defenderlos de esas criaturas? ¿Donde había estado el profesor Dumbledore? Cuando más lo pensaba, más furioso de ponía, porque las respuestas que llegaban a su mente no eran muy agradables.

Cuando en su tercera año los dementores habían estado en Hogwarts los había investigado (había sido él y no Hermione). Los dementores eran unas criaturas muy peligrosas. No solo eran criaturas oscuras sino que estaban clasificadas como un subtipo de demonio, y tenían una organización tipo colmena. Aquello hacía que siempre tuvieran hambre porque las almas y sentimientos positivos que devoraban eran compartidos para toda la colmena. Todo aquello hacía que fueran fuertemente regulados por el Ministerio. Si el auror estaba convencido que no habían estado en Little Whimping, solo podía significar dos cosas y ninguna de las dos era agradable.

La primera, era que Voldermort había logrado hacerse con el control de Ministerio y desde las sombras estaba moviendo los hilos del gobierno. La segunda, era que había sido alguien del propio gobierno mágico quien había enviado a los dos dementores con tal de matarlo. Lo mirara como lo mirara, la situación era horrible para él.

Esas dos posibilidades responderían también el por qué los aurores no habían llegado en su defensa por que para ellos no había pasado nada malo y los dementores seguían en su puesto, y también indicaban que la persona que los hubiese enviado esperaba que esos demonios lo hubieran besado antes que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo sucedido y que para cuando llegase septiembre él ya habría muerto, porque una persona que había recibido el beso no era capaz de sobrevivir más de diez días sin su alma.

Pero seguía sin conseguir una respuesta a su pregunta más importante. ¿Dónde estaba el profesor Dumbledore? Le había dicho más de una vez que la casa de su tía era le lugar más seguro para él, así pues ¿por qué los dementores habían logrado encontrarlo? ¿Por qué el director no había venido en cuanto hubo la brecha en la seguridad? De hecho, aún no había sabido nada de él y ya hacían varios días que había pasado todo.

Lo mirase como lo mirase no entendía la situación. Y cuanto más lo pensaba más decepcionado estaba con el director y de hecho con todo el mundo que habían dicho alguna vez ser sus amigos. Vaya amigos si ni tan siquiera eran capaces de escribirle para preguntarle como estaba después de lo sucedido.

Además, todo aquello planteaba para él otro tipo de preguntas. Al haber sido expulsado, ¿que significaba para él a parte de no poder volver a Hogwarts? ¿Quería decir tal vez que había sido exiliado del mundo mágico? Porque sinceramente, sin su varita ni tan siquiera podía acceder al Callejón Diagon. ¿Eso quería decir que no podía usar su dinero? ¿O acaso le permitirían algún método para alcanzar el mundo mágico? A Hagrid le habían permitido mantener su varita rota, pero a él le habían quitado sus pedazos.

Y hablando de eso, la varita era suya; él había comprado y pagado, por lo que ¿que derecho tenía el Ministerio de Magia de destruir su propiedad y luego encima quitársela? Era cierto que no estaba muy en sintonía con el mundo muggle (cortesía de sus parientes) pero sabía que el gobierno no podía destruir su propiedad o requisarla, así como así. Por lo tanto ¿que derecho tenía el Ministerio de Magia de hacer eso?

Y ya comparando el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle, ¿por qué se supone que una vez que has sido expulsado de la escuela ya no puedes hacer ni aprender magia. Es decir, en el mundo muggle si a un alumno se le expulsa de la escuela, este simplemente se busca otra donde acabar sus estudios; es cierto que hay una mancha en su expediente, pero aún así puede seguir estudiando e incluso lograr que el motivo de la expulsión quede en el olvido. Entonces ¿por qué no era igual en el mundo mágico? ¿O sí?

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se quedara congelado. ¿Y si su expulsión no tuviera que ser tan definitiva como había pensado? Como el curso anterior le había demostrado existían más escuelas de magia en el mundo que no solo Hogwarts. De hecho, gracias al torneo había logrado estar en buenos términos con las dos escuelas visitantes.

Necesitaba obtener respuestas, y respuestas que fueran ciertas y no lo que otra persona quería que supiese, y tal y como estaban las cosas en ese momento no podía fiarse de nadie. Solo le quedaba una opción: Sirius.

Con una energía que no había sentido desde que el auror rompiese su varita, fue a su baúl y cogió una pluma tinta y pergamino. Después de eso, tras coger aire y organizar sus ideas, comenzó a escribir todas sus dudas y sus esperanzas en esa carta. Más tarde, tras escribir tal vez su carta más larga, se acercó hasta su lechuza.

\- ¿Te apetece un vieje, Hedwig? Tengo que enviar esta carta, pero quiero que solo Sirius la vea. ¿Crees que serás capaz de entregarlo sin que nadie más se de cuenta?

La lechuza hizo un ligero sonido indignado antes de acercar su pata de forma imperiosa, haciendo sonreír al adolescente, que tras una ligera caricia le ató la carta. Luego, el ave se lanzó al aire y salió por la ventana en la dirección general que sus sentidos le decían que estaba el remitente de la carta.

Los siguientes días, estuvieron predominados por un fuerte sentimiento de nerviosismo. Sin darse cuenta él mismo se había abierto un camino para la esperanza y esperaba que nada lo truncase. Jamás había pensado que hubiera más escuelas que Hogwarts, claro que esa noción había quedado derrumbada cuando durante el curso anterior habían aparecido Beauxbatons y Drumstrang.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, había sido una noción muy ingenua. ¿Es que acaso no habían más magos que en Gran Bretaña? ¿O es que Hogwarts estaba abierta a los magos y brujas de todo el mundo? La respuesta a ambas preguntas era la misma y le hacía plantearse como podía haber tenido tal ingenuidad, sobretodo considerando que antes de Hogwarts podría habérsele considerado un niño bastante cínico.

Pero eso ahora mismo era irrelevante, **sabía** que había más magia en el resto del mundo, así pues era de suponer que habría más escuelas que pudieran enseñarle.

Fueron necesarios tres días, pero finalmente Hedwig regresó con una carta y lo que parecía ser un libro. Tras adular suficiente a su lechuza, se abatió sobre la carta.

 _"_ _Querido Harry,_

 _Siento mucho lo que te ha sucedido y la poca ayuda que has estado recibiendo hasta el momento. No debería haber pasado puesto que el director preparó que tuvieras una vigilancia constante mientras que estuvieses con tus parientes con tal que nada malo llegara a pasar, pero el que debía estar en ese momento se había ido temprano._

 _Le dije al director que era una muy mala idea preparar esa vigilancia sin que estuvieses al corriente pero se me vetó muy rápidamente por Molly Weasley. Así que siento mucho todo lo sucedido, porque estoy seguro que las cosas habrían sido muy distintas si hubieras sido informado._

 _Nos enteramos al día siguiente a que pasara, cuando Arthur Weasley volvió del trabajo y nos lo contó. Quise escribirte de inmediato, pero puesto que el director lo había prohibido, nadie me quiso prestar su lechuza. Así que ha sido una suerte que Hedwig haya aparecido ahora mismo._

 _Ahora con respecto a tus dudas. No, no estás exiliado del mundo mágico pero si que es cierto que nadie querrá mantener relaciones con un mago expulsado que no completó sus TIMOS. Hagrid es la excepción, no la regla. Normalmente nunca se vuelve a saber de esa persona, claro que muy rara vez se produce una expulsión, de hecho Hagrid fue la última y creo que antes de él no había habido ninguna en más de cien años, aunque Newton Scamander estuvo muy cerca._

 _Con respecto a la posibilidad de ir a otra escuela fuera de Gran Bretaña, es una opción valida y ciertamente que puedes tomar. La gran mayoría de las personas ni se lo plantearían porque hay un fuerte peso en la tradición de ir a Hogwarts._

 _Además de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Drumstrang hay muchas y muy buenas escuelas en todo el mundo. Tal vez no tan grandes o con tanta fama, pero que te darían una educación igual o incluso mejor redondeada._

 _No quiero imponerte mi criterio, porque ya tienes edad suficiente como para poder decidir por ti mismo y al contrario de otras personas creo que no deberías estar a la espera de que una solución te caiga del cielo, así pues, he logrado hacerme con una copia de_ _Grandes Centros Educativos en el Mundo Mágico_ _, un libro que si bien no es muy popular (no pone a Hogwarts com ola mejor cosa en el mundo tras la aparición de la varita) sí que es realista y con buenas referencias de todas las escuelas de magia del mundo._

 _Míratelo con cuidado y elige sabiamente. Cuando lo tengas todo listo, hazme saber tu decisión y trataré de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Sirius Black."_

 _ **NA**_ _: Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de Santuario. Quería destacar el comentario de alguien que me decía que la historia en si era inverosímil, porque no podía darse la expulsión inmediata de Harry ya que incluso en la trama original se llevó la farsa de juicio que tuvo en el Ministerio, quiero recordar que yo me baso normalmente (mayoritariamente si no siempre) en la trama de los libros y si bien es cierto que en las películas directamente lo llaman a que se explique en un juicio, quiero recordar que en la trama de los libros recibe primero de todo una carta en la que se le indica que ha sido EXPULSADO y que en seguida vendrá un agente del Ministerio para romper su varita, y es solo porque Dumbledore intercede que recibe otra carta cambiando la expulsión por una audiencia disciplinaria que luego cambia a juicio. Igualmente, esta es una historia Alternativa, por lo que lo que sucede en la trama original tiene poca importancia._

 _Siento haber metido la parrafada pero quería dejar claro las cosas. Soy una persona que me gusta investigar antes de empezar a escribir algo, y tengo que estar muy segura de ello, así que ciertamente me fastidió que se diera a entender que no había tomado en cuenta lo suficiente la trama original._


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

El adolescente casi no lo podía creer, por fin alguien le estaba dando las respuestas que tanto necesitaba y por las cuales estaba tan desesperado. No le extrañaba que hubiesen hecho lo que habían hecho; sus amigos así como los Weasley (con excepción de los gemelos) besaban prácticamente el suelo por donde pisaba el director. Además, si bien tenía un gran afecto por la familia pelirroja, nadie podía negar que Molly Weasley era increíblemente dominante y que siempre creía saber más que los demás en temas de familia, y aunque estaba agradecido por ser acogido en su casa durante el verano de su primer año, no quitaba el hecho que Sirius era su padrino y era quien debería tener la última palabra con respecto a su persona.

Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, tampoco le extrañó el comportamiento del director, puesto que siempre había tenido demasiado interés en su vida personal. Por desgracia, el hecho que fuera un huérfano con unos tutores legales como los Dursley le permitía poder hacer y deshacer a s antojo. Dudaba mucho que pudiera dictar que es lo que podían hacer el resto de sus alumnos fuera del periodo escolar cuando están con sus familias. Es más, estaba seguro que las familias de sus compañeros no dudarían en lanzarse contra el anciano por su intento.

Así pues, no le quedaba más remedio que admitir que no podía fiarse de nadie más que su padrino por que velara por sus intereses, sin ningún motivo oculto.

Con un suspiro lleno de resignación dejó a un lado esos pensamientos bien deprimentes y se centró en cosas mejores, como el libro que Sirius le había enviado.

Si había logrado entender entre lineas lo que su padrino insinuaba, ese libro no sería muy fácil de conseguir. Desde luego, él nunca lo había visto en el Callejón Diagon, y si fuera de fácil acceso estaba seguro que Hermione lo hubiera nombrado más de una vez o dos… o a quien quería engañar, lo más seguro es que lo estuviese nombrando a cada momento posible.

En si, no parecía un libro excesivamente grueso, pero tenía un número de páginas que a más de uno hubiera desalentado solo de verlo. Resistió la tentación de ir a la última página para comprobar cuantas tenía y en vez de eso se detuvo para contemplarlo en profundidad. Se trataba de un tomo encuadernado en piel de un profundo tono verde y con unas letras grabadas en dorado. No pudo evitar preguntarse si habrían usado piel de dragón para encuadernarlo o bien se trataba de cuero tintado en verde. Además, tenía un dibujo de un libro y una pluma justo en su portada, por encima del nombre del autor, un tal Julius Goldstein.

Con un nerviosismo que era incapaz de comprender abrió el libro y buscó el indice, e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Tenía que haber más de cuarenta escuelas en ese libro! ¿Realmente existían tantas escuelas? ¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar de ellas?

Con mucha curiosidad después de haber leído lo que Sirius decía sobre Hogwarts, miró en el indice con tal de saber cual era la opinión real de la que había sido su escuela hasta la fecha… sobretodo porque encima del indice vio un sello de la Confederación Internacional de Magos dándole autenticidad.

Lo encontró rápidamente, ya que se encontraba en las primeras páginas, y a medida que leía su rostro empezó a adquirir cierto grado de incredulidad. Sí, podía entender por qué nadie en Gran Bretaña querría que ese libro fuera muy popular, a pesar de que tenía una opinión imparcial para obtener el sello de la C.I.M. Según lo que podía leer, Hogwarts había sido una de las primeras escuelas de magia del mundo de ahí que estuviera al principio del libro, y durante bastantes años, siglos de hecho, había sido considerada una de las mejores si no la mejor escuela de magia existentes. Prueba de eso había sido que durante los siglos posteriores sirvió de ejemplo y modelo para varias escuelas a lo largo del mundo, pero en los últimos doscientos años, eso ya n o era cierto. El hecho que se negara a reconocer la importancia de los muggles (a los que el libro llamaba no-maj) y hubiera una importante discriminación hacía los hijos de muggles había hecho que se encontrara en estos momentos en uno de los puntos medios de la escala con un aprobado justito.

La búsqueda de Beuxbautons y Drumstrang le dio una reseña parecida (aunque Drumstrang no aprobaba) debido a que fueron dos escuelas creadas de acuerdo al modelo de Hogwarts. Además, formaban parte de un triunvirato con la escuela de Gran Bretaña y eso hacía que las tres escuelas tuvieran un acuerdo sobre que enseñar y como. Además, también hacía que ninguno de los tres pudiera tomar estudiantes de cualquiera de las otras dos escuelas fuera por el motivo que fuera. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, porque significaba que aunque se decidiera por una de ellas, ninguna lo aceptaría.

Bien, pues n o pasaba nada. Eso eran tres escuelas, pero quedaban muchas más. Primero miraría la de los países de habla inglesa, ya que sería un poco complicado estudiar en un idioma diferente. Así pues miró primero los Estados Unidos, y descubrió Ilvermorny, pero aunque tenía una puntuación ligeramente superior, descubrió que era demasiado parecido a Hogwarts ya que había sido una descendiente de Salazar Slytherin quien la fundó. No, si iba a cambiar de escuela lo mejor era que tuviese una mejor calificación.

Después de Estados Unidos buscó Australia, pero no encontró nada de lo que esperaba. Había una pequeña escuela que había sido fundada ochenta años atrás, y aunque había decidido un plan de estudios redondeado en materias muggles y mágicas, tenía en esos momentos una política de no aceptar a nadie fuera de sus fronteras. Una lástima, porque parecía interesante, pero había más opciones.

Durante las siguientes horas, estuvo mirando varias escuelas por todo el planeta. Si iba a salir de Gran Bretaña, se aseguraría que fuera lo suficientemente interesante. Vio todo tipo de escuelas, desde las que solo enseñaban una o dos materias, hasta las que hacían que te doliese la cabeza por todas las opciones que te ofrecían. Las había que eran internado y otras que cuando acababa la jornada había que regresar a casa. Había tantas opciones que no sabía por donde empezar.

Finalmente descartó todas las escuelas que no fueran internados, ya que al no ser mayor de edad no podría mudarse por si mismo al país que eligiese, y al mismo tiempo le gustaría que la escuela tuviese la opción de cursos todo el año, así no tendría que volver con sus parientes.

Después de varias horas y muchos descartes se encontró indeciso entre dos escuelas. La primera tenía una nota bastante alta, un nueve, y se encontraba en Japón, la Escuela de Magia Tsuki no Megami se encontraba en la misma cima del monte Fuji, y tenía muy buenas críticas. Como los magos japoneses seguían estando bajo las directrices directas del Emperador en vez de un Ministerio de Magia, eso hizo que hubieran aprendido a integrarse muy rápidamente con los muggles, o los Shingurus, como ellos los llamaban. El problema, era que de lo que había podido descubrir, la cultura japonesa era demasiado rígida para su gusto. Había demasiado protocolo y normas sociales que le hacían bailar la cabeza. Además, estaba el hecho que sus cursos comenzaban en abril y no en septiembre, lo que le hubiera hecho tener que esperar más de medio año para poder iniciar las clases.

Luego estaba su segundo opción, esta no tenía una nota tan alta, tenía un ocho, pero según lo que había podido leer no era tanto por la educación que daban, sino porque se hallaba en un lugar muy frecuentado por los muggles o mundanos. Esta se encontraba en España, bueno era una de las tres escuelas que había en España, la de Cataluña concretamente y estaba ubicada en el Monasterio de Montserrat. De hecho para su sorpresa estaba dirigida por los mismos monjes. Tenía las mismas características que la escuela japonesa en cuanto a la mezcla de estudios muggles y mágicos y estaba la posibilidad de varios cursos y seminarios durante los dos meses de verano, lo que le permitía alejarse de los Dursley.

Estaba completamente indeciso, por un lado no quería tener que utilizar un protocolo tan estricto como el que existía en la escuela japonesa, así como no quería esperar más de seis meses para comenzar el curso pero tampoco quería tener que lidiar con elementos religiosos, ya que gracias a sus parientes no era lo que se puede decir muy creyente. Ir a una escuela dirigida por monjes no le acababa de convencer.

El problema, era que se le estaba acabando el tiempo, ya estaba a cinco de agosto y muy pronto volvería a comenzar el curso escolar. Finalmente ganó el comenzar la escuela lo antes posible, así que se decidió por la escuela española.

Con mucho cuidado escribió en papel un borrador de la carta que quería enviar explicando que era lo que le había sucedido y los motivos por los que quería incorporarse a su escuela. Tuvo que hacer varios cambios y modificaciones, pero finalmente tuvo una carta decente que pasó a pergamino.

\- ¿Que te parece, muchacha? ¿Quieres hacer esta vez un largo viaje?- Le preguntó a su lechuza que respondió levantando su pata.- Por supuesto que sí. Esta carta va para España, Hedwig, al Santuario de las Artes Místicas. ¿Podrás encontrarlo?- La lechuza ululó indignada.- No digo que no seas capaz, pero está muy lejos y no quiero que… ¡auch!- La lechuza le había mordido en un intento de mostrar su insatisfacción.- Está bien, está bien… aquí tienes la carta.

Tras atar la carta, ya solo le quedaba esperar. Vio como Hedwig salió por la ventana y se perdió en el cielo nocturno por donde su sentido le indicaba que estaba su destino.

Los próximos cinco días, era lo que podía decirse, todo un lío de nervios. Cuando fue aceptado en Hogwarts, vino como una sorpresa, así que él no sufrió como otros la incertidumbre de si había sido aceptado o por el contrario, no iban a permitirle ir. Pero ahora lo estaba viviendo con toda su intensidad.

Hizo todas las tareas que sus parientes le dieron, pero era frecuente el que su mirada se desviara hacía el cielo, a la espera de ver a Hedwig en la distancia. Seguramente, si alguien le hubiera preguntado, hubiese dicho que no tenía la menor idea de lo que había hecho en esos días. Aunque finalmente cuando entró en su habitación al finalizar el quinto día, descubrió a su fiel lechuza , en su jaula junto con otra lechuza de un aspecto realmente majestuoso.

Con nerviosismo vio que la lechuza extranjera llevaba una carta atada, así qu ele retiró la misiva antes de darle una golosina para lechuzas.

El sobre llevaba el sello que había visto en el libro. Una montaña formada de varios picos de puntas redondeadas. Cuando leyó sobre la escuela indicaba que se trataba de la montaña de Motserrat, pero hasta que no lo viera, no lo sabría.

Con cuidado abrió el sobre y descubrió que había varios pergaminos. Con cuidado, cogió el primero y con un cierto temblor comenzó a leer.

 _"_ _Estimado señor Potter,_

 _Después de haber leído su carta y tras una cierta deliberación, he decidido permitirle ingresar en nuestro cuerpo de estudiantes…"_

No fue capaz de leer nada más, el alivio que le inundó hizo que le entraran ganas de gritar, saltar o bailar. O todo a la vez. No lo hizo, por supuesto, los Dursley lo matarían, pero por primera vez desde aquella horrible noche sintió que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecerían.

 _NA: Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo del Santuario. Espero realmente que haya gustado tanto como el anterior, si bien es cierto que realmente es un capítulo de transición y no hay lo que se dice mucha acción. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y_ _muchísimas gracias a los ocho lectores que me habéis dejado un review_ _, sois los mejores._


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry cogió aire y con algo más de calma volvió a leer desde el principio. Necesitaba saber toda la información que le estarían dando con tal de poder llegar bien a su nueva escuela.

 _"_ _Estimado señor Potter:_

 _Después de haber leído su carta y tras una cierta deliberación, he decidido permitirle ingresar a nuestro cuerpo de estudiantes, aquí en El Santuario._

 _Después que esta escuela fue fundada hace setecientos años heos tratado de ser un lugar seguro para todos los magos y brujas, donde pudieran crecer tanto como usuarios mágicos y como personas. Es por ese motivo que tras haber investigado su caso, hemos llegado a la conclusión que está siendo perseguido y vilipendiado por el Ministerio Británico de Magia. Hacer tal cosa a cualquier persona, mucho menos un niño, nos parece despreciable._

 _Así pues, tras mediarlo se ha decidido que se le ofrece una plaza con opciones a distintos seminarios que ofrecemos durante los meses de julio y agosto, si así lo desea._

 _Es por este motivo, que nos gustaría que llegara a nuestras instalaciones, lo antes posible, y así poder ayudarle en la adaptación a nuestro sistema educativo, idioma y costumbres, así como ayudarle a adquirir el material escolar necesario._

 _Adjunto a esta carta podrá encontrar un billete de avión para el próximo día 20 de agosto, así como un minitraslador de objetos. Le rogamos que use el ministraslador antes de llegar al aeropuerto para no llamar así atención no deseada, y sus objetos personales serán debidamente seguros en nuestras instalaciones._

 _Una vez llegue al aeropuerto de Barcelona, uno de nuestros maestros le estará esperando con tal de llevarlo hasta nuestra instalación._

 _Con la esperanza de verlo pronto,_

 _El Abad"_

El muchacho estaba entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de irse de casa de sus parientes y la forma en la que le era posible no volverlos a ver. En muy poco tiempo se embarcaría en una nueva aventura, y en esta ocasión pensaba sacar el mayor provecho posible de todo lo que se presentara.

Pero ahora debía de preocuparse de otras cosas, después de todo su avión saldría en cinco días… todo eso era muy poco tiempo, ¡sobretodo porque ni siquiera tenía pasaporte!

Bien, lo primero era lo primero y debía arreglar lo que eran asuntos financieros. Como al no tener varita, ya no era capaz de llegar al Callejón Diagon por su cuenta y no tenía ganas de pedirle ayuda a nadie viendo que nadie parecía querer ayudarle, tendría que conformarse al realizar todos sus trámites a través de lechuza. Así pues, tendría que escribirle a Gringotts explicando la situación así como solicitar una forma de acceder a su dinero desde el extranjero, así como si había alguna forma en la que pudiera adquirir fácilmente los documentos necesarios para poder viajar de forma muggle.

Esperaba que los gnomos pudieran darle una solución satisfactoria. Además, necesitaría algo de dinero muggle, puesto que lo que tenía entendido había que llegar con una cierta cantidad de tiempo antes que saliese el avión y podía darle hambre; al menos eso era lo que sus tíos habían comentado todas las veces que se iban de viaje, eso o querían deshacerse de él mucho antes.

También iba a necesitar algo de ropa muggle decente si iba a volar, con el estado de su ropa actual podrían pensar que no iba a hacer nada bueno y no permitirle la entrada al avión. Así pues tendría que ir en algún momento a algún sitio donde comprar ni que fuera un juego de ropa decente.

Después de eso, ya solo quedaría escribir a Sirius y lograr que los Dursley le llevaran hasta el aeropuerto, aunque esto último no sería tan complicado si decían que no, solo tendría que salir más temprano e ir en transporte público.

Sí, con una idea más o menos estructurado sobre como debían darse los próximos días, lo que debía hacer era ponerse manos a la obra, después de todo tenía demasiada energía nerviosa como para ponerse a dormir.

Así pues, cogió pluma y pergamino, y comenzó a redactar la carta para los gnomos. Lo hizo con muchísimo cuidado, ya que si algo había aprendido de Binns, es que éstos se ofendían con muchísima facilidad y podían ponerte penas monetarias, llegando incluso a ponerte trampas que te dejarían en bancarrota, que si no se equivocaba, fue lo que le pasó a los Weasley en su día.

Le fue necesario más de una hora para poder redactar una carta de la que estuviese satisfecho y que pusiera de manifiesto todo lo que quería explicar y preguntar. Luego se acercó hasta Hedwig, que n ole había quitado la vista de encima desde que viera que cogía la pluma y el pergamino, y quien ya le estaba ofreciendo su pata con tal de atar la carta.

\- Esta carta es para Gringotts, ¿de acuerdo, Hedwig? Debes ser lo más rápida posible porque vamos a estar muy ocupados en los próximos días.

La lechuza ululó y tras mordisquearle los dedos cariñosamente, alzó el vuelo rumbo a Londres.

Después de eso, viendo que su lechuza estaría ocupada durante el futuro más inmediato y no iba a poder hacer nada más hasta su regreso, se fue a la cama dispuesto a soñar con lo que el futuro le estuviese deparando.

Al día siguiente siguió como si la noche anterior no se hubiese llegado a dar, al menos por parte de los Dursley que seguían ignorantes de todo lo que el joven mago había estado haciendo durante los últimos días. Para Harry fue un poco distinto, porque su entusiasmo no había disminuido en lo más mínimo y eso hacía que estuviese bastante distraído y estuviese mucho más pendiente de mirar al cielo en busca de su lechuza que no en las muchas tareas que sus parientes le habían ido dando no que éstos lo llegaran a notar, tan inmersos como estaban sus insulsas vidas.

Por desgracia para el muchacho no podía llevar nada más a cabo sin el regreso de su lechuza, ya que no podía tener dinero hasta que Gringotts contestase o no podía escribir a Sirius hasta tener un método de enviar la carta. Había pensado en explicarle a los Dursley sus planes, pero había decidido muy rápidamente no hacerlo; si sus parientes se enteraban que estaba en posesión de algo de dinero, no dudarían en arrebatárselo, no lo mejor era que ellos no supieran nada hasta el día antes de su marcha.

Así pues, no le quedó otra que esperar, algo que no le gustaba pero que por desgracia a lo largo de los años había tenido que adquirir mucha práctica; después de todo parecía que a todo el mundo le gustaba hacerle esperar. Y de mientras siguió con su rutina en los Dursley, ser su propio elfo doméstico.

No fue hasta el ocaso que Harry tuvo la respuesta de los gnomos. Estaba recogiendo los utensilios del jardín después de haber estado trabajando en las flores de su tía, cuando Hedwig hizo acto de presencia con lo que parecía ser un pequeño paquete atado a su pata.

\- Hola muchacha, ¿ha ido todo bien? Sí, claro que ha ido bien.- Corrió a contestar tan buen punto vio como el ave erizaba las plumas.- No quiero que te vean mis tíos, así que sube a mi habitación y tan buen punto pueda miraré cual es la respuesta de los gnomos.

El ave dio un ligero ulular, antes de alzar otra vez el vuelo y entrar a su habitación, y justo a tiempo también, porque justo en ese momento su tía se asomó con tal de ver por qué estaba tardando tanto.

La cena con sus parientes resultó ser una lenta tortura para el muchacho, que estaba deseando poder subir a su cuarto y ver que era lo que Gringotts le había enviado, pero el tener que disimular le impedía hacer nada precipitado. Fue necesario casi dos horas hasta que su tía estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo y le permitió retirarse para el día.

Una vez en su habitación con la puerta cerrada, el muchacho suspiró y permitió que se formara una sonrisa antes de liberar a la lechuza de su carga.

Observó el paquete con cuidado, no era muy grande, apenas ocupaba la palma de la mano, pero si algo había aprendido ene l mundo mágico, es que nada era lo que parecía. Así que lo dejó en su cama antes de romper el sello lacre distintivo del banco. Al hacerlo, notó un ligero pinchazo en el dedo, y una gota de sangre cayó en la cera. Se dio cuenta, estupefacto que el paquete le había pinchado, eso sí que no se lo había estado esperando.

Tan buen punto la sangre tocó el sello, el paquete comenzó a crecer hasta transformarse en un pequeño baúl de nos treinta por veinte centímetros. No muy grande, pero y ano minúsculo. Con una fuerte sensación de sorpresa, lo abrió para encontrarse con varios papeles y objetos dentro.

Cogiendo lo que parecía ser una carta la abrió y la comenzó a leer, haciendo que poco a poco, a medida que leía se fuera formando una fuerte sonrisa en su rostro. Se podría decir muchas cosas de ellos, pero si una cosa era cierta, era que los gnomos eran exhaustivos en su trabajo.

Dentro del pequeño baúl había no solo un pasaporte muggle (no quería saber como habían logrado hacerlo tan rápido, n de donde habían sacado su foto reciente de carnet) sino también todo el papeleo necesario como para tener un visado de estudiante, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por nada en lo que llamaban aduanas. Además, también le explicaban que si bien no había problemas para que ellos realizaran los pagos a su nueva escuela, si que era cierto que no podría acceder a su dinero desde Gringotts España, pero que le proporcionaban algo llamado la bolsa del viajero. De lo que explicaban, se trataba de una bolsa de monedas que estaba conectada directamente a su bóveda, por lo que le permitía sacar el dinero que necesitase sin ningún problema; en otras palabras, era la versión mágica de un cajero automático.

Y para rematar la jugada también le enviaban en la caja cincuenta galeones en libras, que eran ni más ni menos que quinientas libras. ¡Con ese dinero podía comprar mucho más que un juego de ropa! Sí, Gringotts había hecho muy bien su trabajo.

Así pues, esa parte ya la tenía cubierta, ahora solo le quedaba todo lo demás. Tenía que escribirle a Sirius y o mejor era que enviase la carta lo antes posible. Si quería hacerlo bien, lo mejor era escaparse al día siguiente e ir a comprar ropa muggle, para luego el día antes solo tener que preocuparse de preparar su equipaje.

Por primera vez desde que se iniciara ese maldito torneo, parecía que las cosas le iban bien.

Sin pensárselo mucho, volvió a coger las herramientas de escritura y volvió a escribir una carta, pero en esta ocasión a su padrino. Le había prometido que le diría que era lo que había decidido y además necesitaría ayuda para evadir sus vigilantes hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, eso sí aún tenía vigilantes, claro está.

Una vez tuvo la carta lista la dejó esperando para el día siguiente. Hedwig acababa de llegar y era necesario que primero descansara un poco. La enviaría al día siguiente bien temprano, después de todo si quería esquivar a sus tíos y sus muchas tareas, tendría que levantarse antes que incluso su tía.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Todavía no era de día, cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente; de hecho podía escuchar perfectamente los ronquidos tanto de su tío como de su primo, así que sabía que era cuándo debía ejecutar su plan.

Lo primero que hizo fue escribir una nota a su tía diciéndole que tenía quehaceres ese día y que no volvería hasta la hora de la cena y luego cogió el dinero que Gringotts le había enviado y tras guardarlo en varias partes de su cuerpo (algo que había aprendido de su tía cuando ésta trataba de enseñárselo a Dudley), cogió su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió hasta la entrada. Conocía bien la dinámica de su familia y sabía que tendrían la puerta abierta varios minutos haciendo el paripé de familia perfecta. Así pues, solo le quedaba esperar.

No mucho rato después, unos veinte minutos aproximadamente, el muchacho escuchó los sonidos reveladores de que al menos sus tíos se habían puesto en marcha para el día. Siendo el más pronunciado el hecho que los ronquidos de su tío habían desaparecido sustituidos por sus pasos pesados por toda la planta de arriba.

Supo que su tía había visto su nota cuando unos minutos más tarde la escuchó llamando furiosa a su tío. El muchacho sonrió pensando que más valía que su tía se acostumbrase a que no iba a estar por allí para que hiciese todo el trabajo de la casa.

Durante la siguiente hora tuvo que ignorar los comentarios despectivos que tanto su tía como su tío le iban profesando respectivamente por ser tan ingrato como para irse sin ni siquiera hacer sus tareas, poca importancia tenía que dichas tareas le hubieran ocupado todo el día. Además, sabía del cierto que se hubieran quejado de todas formas, así que de ese modo les daba realmente motivos para ello.

Cuando escuchó como si tío se levantaba de la mesa, corrió a ponerse junto a la puerta. Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, así que era mejor que estuviese no estuviese sentado mientras esperaba.

Justo en ese momento, Vernon salió de la cocina seguido de su tía, dirigiéndose a la puerta para su actuación diaria del matrimonio perfecto. Como cada día, abrieron la puerta y salieron hasta el jardín delante donde descansaba el coche fuera del garaje y allí Petunia se despidió afectuosamente de su marido mientras le deseaba un buen día. Era lo mismo todos los días, y eso le daba de tres a cinco minutos para poder salir de la casa inadvertido por todo el mundo. Después de todo, nadie se fijaría en un mago invisible saliendo por una puerta abierta.

Tan buen punto salió, esperó hasta que el ritual matutino de despedida terminase, con tal de evitar un posible choque accidental y todo su plan se fuera al traste. Mientras lo hacía, pudo observar como había varios vecinos que observaban la escena atentamente con tal de descubrir cualquier posible causa para convertir a los Dursley en la comidilla de chisme local. No por primera vez, pensó que era el lugar ideal para sus parientes ya que todos en Privet Drive eran de una mentalidad similar.

Una vez su tía volvió a entrar en la casa, el muchacho avanzó con mucho cuidado por el camino de grava hasta que salió del jardín. Tuvo en cuenta de vigilar que sus pies no pisasen nada que pudiera deformarse y dar así su posición al mundo. Después de todo, si bien un Muggle no le prestaría mucha atención, cualquier mago o bruja que estuviese vigilando la casa sería muy consciente de que era propietario de una capa de invisibilidad.

Una vez en la acera, se dirigió hacía una parada de autobús que lo llevara hasta Londres, pero no la que quedaba más cerca a Privet Drive, no , lo mejor era ir a una que estuviese lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser visto por causalidad. Después de todo, ahora sabía que la vieja señora Figg también lo estaba vigilando, y ella sí que sabía como funcionaba el mundo muggle.

Cuando por fin consideró que se había alejado lo suficiente, se coló en un sitio apartado para quitarse la capa de invisibilidad y luego con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, salió y se dirigió hasta la parada de autobús.

Sabía bien que excepto para ir al Caldero Chorreante, nunca había ido de compras en Londres, pero tenía más o menos una idea de dónde debía ir a comprar. Conocía bien los sitios donde su tía maría pasar un día de compras, como Harrod's o Oxford Street, pero ambos eran sitios que se salían de su presupuesto actual, así que decidió que lo mejor era estar atento y bajarse del autobús en cuanto viese un Mark and Spencer's ligeramente grande, donde podría comprar buena ropa sin salirse de su presupuesto asignado. Además, aunque la idea era tentadora, tampoco quería que a sus parientes les diera un ataque al ver su nueva ropa, qué es lo que pasaría si comprase las cosas de diseñador que vendían en esos lugares.

Una vez en Londres, no tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir una de las tiendas que estaba buscando bastante más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver por Surrey. Así pues, en la próxima parada se bajó y se dirigió hasta su destino.

A decir verdad se encontraba bastante abrumado. Si descontaba las veces que había ido a la Señora Malkin, jamás había comprado ropa y no era lo mismo el ir al equivalente mágico del sastre, a ir a una gran superficie donde vendían de todo. Por suerte para él, sabía bien que ropa no debía comprar después de años viendo a su primo ponérsela y quedar ridículo.

Subió hasta la planta de ropa adolescente y posteriormente a la zona masculina, y allí tras mirar un poco por encima empezó a hacerse una lista de qué era lo que debía comprar. Necesitaba pantalones, camisas, algún que otro jersey, zapatos, ropa interior y alguna chaqueta o un buen abrigo. Si contemplaba los precios que había en los diferentes artículos era muy probable que se fuera de allí con una gran cantidad de ropa.

Decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar de dentro hacía afuera, además puesto que desconocía cuál era su talla sabía que iba a estar allí un buen rato.

Increíblemente, sobretodo contando todo lo que había ido escuchando, no le desagradó cómo estaba pasando su día. Era cierto que el ir probándose cosas para descubrir cual era su talla y luego para ver si le quedaba bien o no, era algo pesado, pero era muy satisfactorio saber que por una vez todo lo que estaba comprando era para sí mismo y que Dudley nunca selo podría poner, no si no se ponía a hacer una dieta estricta y perdía una buena cantidad de peso considerable.

Para cuando terminó sus compras, tenía un pequeño pero completo vestuario, uno del cual no se avergonzaría de usar. Es curioso cómo saber que muy pronto saldría de allí, le daba una confianza eu Hogwarts nunca había sido capaz de darle.

Tras comprobar la hora, en su nuevo aunque barato reloj, decidió qué sería mejor hacer otra vez el camino hacía Little Whimping. Mientras viajaba de regreso en el autobús su mente no pudo evitar ir en un solo sentido: la reacción de los Dursley cuando lo vieran con toda las bolsas de compras y llevando puesta algo de su ropa nueva. Si los conocía seguramente su tío iba a adquirir un bonito tono púrpura, y lo mejor era que como a Dudley esta ropa no le iba no podrían dársela. Si bien era probable que su tío exigiera que le diese todo el dinero que llevaba encima, por primera vez se sentía lo bastante seguro como para negarse, (la vez de Marge-globo no contaba).

Además, estaba el hecho que iba a ir por la calle con un montón de bolsas de compras, si su tío intentaba quitárselas y venderlas en tiendas de segunda mano, amenaza probable siendo tan mezquino como lo era, tan solo debía indicar como todos los vecinos le habían visto caminar con las bolsas. Eso lo callaría de inmediato, puesto que sus parientes eran increíblemente superficiales y era algo que iba a tomar a su favor.

Para cuando llegó a Surrey, ya tenía prácticamente decidido que era lo que iba a hacer y como lo iba a hacer. Le daba igual el mago o la bruja que Dumbledore hubiera puesto en la casa, después de todo ya había llevado a cabo lo que debía de hacer.

Ni siquiera tuvo que llegar a la puerta, su tía la abrió furiosa.

\- ¡Pasa!

\- Hola tía Petunia.

Tan buen punto entró en la casa, no se sorprendió al ver tanto a Vernon como a Dudley esperando por él, aunque cada uno con expresiones muy dispares. El primero ya tenía un leve tinte púrpura en su rostro, mientras que el segundo tenía una sonrisa satisfecha del que sabe que el otro estaba en problemas.

\- ¿Dónde demonios has estado, chico? ¡Desapareciste esta mañana y has dejado de lado cada una de tus tareas!

\- Creo que dejé una nota a tía Petunia diciéndole que tenía varias cosas que hacer…

\- ¿Y qué cosas tenías que hacer tú? ¡No tienes nada más que hacer que las tareas de tu tía y ni eso has hecho!- Exclamó su tío cada vez más púrpura. Luego reparó en las bolsas.- ¿Qué es eso?

El hombre hizo un intento de quitarle alguna de sus bolsas, pero fue como si un rinoceronte tratase de atrapar un mosquito, muy lento. El muchacho esquivó fácilmente la mano de su tío y mantuvo las bolsas para sí mismo, ante la creciente rabia del hombre.

\- Esto, tío Vernon, es para tu información ropa nueva. Algo que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo, por no decir siempre.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, mocoso? ¡Te recogimos, te vestimos y te alimentamos!

\- Tenemos ideas muy diferentes sobre esa afirmación, tío Vernon.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarme así, mocoso desagra…?

\- ¡Espera Vernon!- La exclamación de Petunia evitó que el hombre comenzara con una diatriba verbal.- ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de comprar todo eso?

\- Eso es cierto, chico, ¿de dónde has sacado el dinero para comprar todo eso? ¡Nos lo has robado, verdad?

\- Al contrario de lo que te puedas imaginar, tío Vernon, no tengo que robaros para acceder a un poco de dinero. Después de todo sigo en contacto con mi padrino. Me resulta muy fácil el poder decirle mis necesidades y él siempre cumple muy rápidamente, no por nada, se toma sus obligaciones muy en serio.

Aquello les cortó en el acto. Se habían olvidado por completo que a pesar que había sido expulsado de Hogwarts, aún tenía a su alcance a su padrino, el asesino de masas, y que este podría presentarse en su casa si creía que no estaban tratando bien al adolescente.

\- ¡Ahh! Y por cierto.- Dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba de sus parientes hacía la escalera.- Pasado mañana me iré y con suerte, no volveréis a verme nunca más.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Aún eres menor de edad!

\- Cierto… pero puesto que he encontrado otra escuela y esta es un internado que ofrece la oportunidad de permanecer todo el año, no creo que nos volvamos a ver.

\- ¿Otra escuela? ¡Pero no hay más escuelas de ese tipo en Gran Bretaña!

\- Oh, ¿y quién ha dicho que esté en Gran Bretaña?

Tras eso el muchacho subió las escaleras hacía su habitación, después de todo tenía muchas cosas que guardar, y sabía que el día siguiente iba a tener muchas cosas por hacer.

Tal y como había imaginado, sus parientes lo dejaron tranquilo al día siguiente, no sabiendo muy bien que era lo que debían hacer por culpa de la nueva e inesperada noticia. Aquello le fue muy bien porque no solo debía preparar sus cosas y asegurarse que nada quedara en los Dursley, sino que además, tenía que planear muy bien como iba a escaparse de sus guardias.

Sirius le había prometido que iba a organizar algo de caos donde se encontraba para que nadie notase nada raro pero su guardia personal era cosa suya. Así pues, tendría que usar otra vez su astucia con tal de poder escapar de casa de sus parientes sin que nadie lo notase.

Por un momento, pensó en volver a usar el mismo truco que había usado para comprar la ropa, pero estaba seguro que esta vez estarían mucho más atentos al hecho que Vernon se fuera a trabajar. Así pues, decidió usar a su tía.

Su vuelo salía a las 14:00h, eso quería decir que tenía que estar en el aeropuerto a las doce. De un principio había pensado en coger el autobús y luego el tren hasta Heathrow pero había demasiadas variables, y puesto que aún le quedaban algunas libras decidió que lo mejor y más rápido sería ir en taxi.

A las once de la mañana activó el traslador con todas sus cosas y tras indicarle a Hedwig que era mejor que volara hacía el Santuario, salió con su tía de la casa tal y como si fueran a ir a comprar. Pudo notar como era seguido, pero sabía que una vez dentro del supermercado, ya iba a ser imposible seguirle la pista. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera entraron con ellos.

\- Bien, aquí es donde nos separamos, tía Petunia. Espero que tengas la vida tan normal que siempre has deseado.- Dijo el adolescente mientras se giraba.

\- ¡Espera!- La exclamación de su tía lo sorprendió y por lo tanto hizo lo que le pidió.- Yo… ¿cómo vas a llegar a donde debas ir?

\- Voy a coger un taxi al aeropuerto. Desde allí tomaré un vuelo.- Dijo sin mencionar que había notado tanto la vacilación como el cambio de tema de su tía.- ¿Por qué?

\- Sé que no he hecho todo lo que debería, pero… bueno, eso da igual. Supongo que tendrás dinero suficiente para llegar, pero toma por si acaso.

Para su sorpresa la mujer le dio un billete de veinte libras. Lo tomo con un leve asentimiento, y luego se dirigió al lavabo de supermercado; tenía una capa de invisibilidad que ponerse.

 _ **NA: Ante todo , perdón por no haber actualizado el mes pasado. Tal y como indiqué en mi perfil, actualmente he iniciado un nuevo capítulo de mi vida y eso hace que tenga ahora mismo y en un futuro previsible bastante menos tiempo para poder escribir, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de hacerlo. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia, y espero poder seguir contando con vosotr s para que vayáis leyendo lo que escribo.**_


	6. No es un capítulo

Primero de todo disculparme por no haber publicado nada hasta ahora. En estos momentos estoy de obras en casa, y parecían que no tenían fin (de hecho aún no se han acabado) ese ha sido el principal motivo por el cual no he publicado hasta ahora, el problema es que por culpa de las obras ahora no encuentro el lugar donde había escrito los siguientes 3 capítulos, es casi cosa de magia, he buscado por todos lados y no logro encontrar la libreta, ni esa ni otra cosa que estaba en el mismo lugar.

Así pues, si no logro encontrarla en los próximos días me veré obligada a volver a escribir los tres capítulos (lo cual me daría mucha rabia pq me gustaba como habían quedado) y las actualizaciones se retrasaran aún más.

Deseadme suerte en encontrarlo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6

Para Harry, lograr salir pasando inadvertido fue ridículamente fácil. Sabía que los magos eran desconocedores del mundo muggle, pero había pensado que al menos tendrían el suficiente sentido común como para no perderlo de vista. No era un experto, pero sabía que en el mundo muggle, un guardaespaldas no se apartaba ni un momento de su protegido mucho menos perderlo de vista.

Así pues, lo único que tuvo que hacer una vez dentro del supermercado fue ir al lavabo para evitar que los muggles vieran nada y luego simplemente ponerse la capa de invisibilidad, así de simple. Solo tuvo que asegurarse que la puerta del lavabo se quedara abierta con tal que no apareciese nada extraño en las cámaras de seguridad del supermercado.

Luego simplemente tenía que ir esquivando a la gente y salir de allí aprovechando compradores que entraban o salían. Fácil. Y su supuesta guardia ni tan siquiera se inmutó. Casi le daban ganas de ponerse a llorar, porque si ese era el nivel de vigilancia y competencia que tenían sus guardaespaldas, no era de extrañar que hubiera sido atacado en su propia casa; suerte que sabía defenderse que si no estaría muerto. Pero bueno, lo mejor era no pensar más en eso porque si no iba a hacer o decir algo que no debía.

Así pues, simplemente se dirigió en la dirección contraria a Privet Drive y se alejó un par de calles, lo suficiente para no ser visto. Luego tras desprenderse de la capa y guardarla en la vieja mochila de Dudley que se había agenciado para la ocasión, fue hasta la calle donde estaba la parada de taxis de Little Whimping. Sabía de cuándo iba a la escuela, que allí siempre había un mínimo de dos taxis para cualquier vecino que le hiciese falta. Sí, tal y como había supuesto, había tres taxis, así que se acercó al primero de ellos.

\- Buenos días, ¿está libre?

\- Claro que esta libre, muchacho, ¿si no por qué estaríamos aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

\- Necesito ir al aeropuerto.

\- ¿A cuál?

\- Heathrow.

\- Sube.

El adolescente subió sin pensárselo mucho más, después de todo, estaba siguiendo el plan que había preparado la noche anterior. Sin dejar que nada le amedrentara, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a mirar por la ventana cómo iba despareciendo el paisaje urbano que conocía para dar paso a otro completamente desconocido.

Durante el trayecto de cuarenta minutos el conductor hizo una conversación ligera, curioso sobre por qué un adolescente iba hasta el aeropuerto solo. A la que el muchacho no tuvo problemas en explicarle que se iba al extranjero a estudiar, aunque con una ligera mentira que se iba de beca.

Para cuando llegó al aeropuerto, Harry ya no sabía qué más explicarle al conductor, que parecía lo suficiente responsable como para preocuparse por un chaval que se iba solo de viaje, pero lo suficientemente despreocupado como para aceptar el trayecto. Por suerte para él, a pesar de poner mala cara tampoco puso mucho aspaviento a la hora de que se fuera, haciéndole suspirar de alivio.

Una vez dentro del aeropuerto se sintió bastante fuera de su elemento. Había pensado en su día que King's Cross estaba increíblemente lleno y era totalmente desconcertante, no tenía nada que ver con el aeropuerto. Tanta gente, cada una dirigiéndose hacía un lado u otro. Estaba tan perdido que no tenía ni la más remota idea de hacía donde tirar.

Por suerte para él, su expresión llamó la atención de uno de los guardias de seguridad, que tras poner una expresión ligeramente contrariada, no solo le llevó a donde tenía que facturar, sino que también le acompañó al control de seguridad. Tras agradecerle al amable guardia se dispuso a seguir su destino, no sin antes escuchar cómo el hombre se alejaba murmurando sobre tutores irresponsables que dejaban a adolescentes por su cuenta.

A partir de ahí no le resultó muy difícil alcanzar donde debía embarcar. Cuando facturó, le dijeron por qué puerta debía ir, así que tan solo debía seguir las indicaciones de los carteles.

Le resultaba increíble la idea que en muy poco rato estaría dejando Gran Bretaña. Si bien era cierto que se sentía ligeramente culpable por la forma en la que estaba llevado su marcha a cabo no se arrepentía para nada de irse de allí. Hogwarts no había resultado ser tan seguro como le habían prometido, y además estaba el hecho que estaba cansado de ser el héroe un día y el villano al siguiente. Por una vez iba a estudiar magia y no preocuparse por nada más. Y si bien sabía que se preocupaban por él, (si bien ese verano brillaba por su ausencia), sus amigos no dudarían en informar a Dumbledore, y tenía la extraña sensación que éste haría todo en mano para evitar que se fuera de las islas. No, si bien estaba lleno de mala dirección y astucia, era mejor hacerlo así.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta de embarque aún quedaban más de cuarenta minutos antes de poder entrar en el avión. Miró a su alrededor, allí solo habían unas sillas de aspecto bastante incómodo y un pequeño café. Ver el establecimiento le hizo darse cuenta que tenía hambre, así que decidió usar sus doce libras restantes en comer algo.

Estaba demasiado nervioso como para alejarse demasiado de la puerta, así que eligió una mesa donde comer su almuerzo, un simple sandwig vegetal junto con un zumo de naranja, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de mirar el reloj. Se le podría llamar paranoico, pero hasta que no estuviese en ese avión y en el aire, no se iba a quedar tranquilo de que no apareciese nadie para llevárselo de regreso.

Finalmente, pasaron los cuarenta minutos agónicos y finalmente se dispuso a entrar en el avión tan buen punto vio como los distintos viajeros comenzaban a hacer cola para entrar. Debido a o tener muy claro que era lo que había que hacer, se fijó en las personas que tenía delante y no tardó mucho en sacar tanto su billete como su pasaporte.

\- Billete y pasaporte, por favor.

La voz de la asistente le sacó de sus reflexiones, a lo que sonrió como disculpa antes de entregar lo solicitado. La mujer lo miró antes de fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Está viajando solo, señor Potter?

\- Ehhh… sí. ¿Pasa algo?

\- La política de la compañía indica que se nos debería haber informado con tal que uno de nuestros asistentes de vuelo pudiera mantener un ojo en ti. Es nuestra política con todos los menores de edad.

\- Ah, lo siento, no lo sabía.

\- No pasa nada, sígueme por favor.

La mujer cerró momentáneamente su puesto en el embarque antes de acompañar al muchacho por el pasillo hasta el mismo avión, donde habló con otra compañera antes de señalarlo.

\- ¿Harry? Mi nombre es Sarah. Déjame que te muestre tu asiento.

\- Ohhh… Mmmm… Gracias, supongo.

\- No te preocupes, no eres ni el primer menor ni el último que viaja bajo nuestra supervisión. ¿Tu primera vez en un avión?

\- Sí, señora. Nunca antes había viajado en uno.

\- Tranquilo. Ya verás como casi ni te darás cuenta. Muchos de nuestros pasajeros aprovechan para echarse una siesta, así que suele ser bastante tranquilo. Muy bien, aquí estamos 7C, es este asiento de aquí. Si quieres puedes poner tu mochila en el portaequipajes de arriba, y si no ponlo debajo del asiento que tienes delante.

\- Gracias.

\- Si me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme.

\- Lo haré.

El muchacho se acomodó en su asiento sonriendo al ver que le había tocado ventanilla. Él no necesitaba ir mirando por ella para ve que tal era la vista, después de todo dudaba mucho que pudiera compararse a volar con una escoba, aunque sería agradable el poder ver el paisaje. Luego hizo lo mismo que otros pasajeros y se abrochó el cinturón que había en el asiento.

Durante los próximos minutos estuvo mirando de forma ausente por la ventana mientras se iba llenando el aparato. Tenía un ligero pellizco en el estómago, y no sabía si era por la excitación de hacer algo nuevo, o bien porque todavía tenía miedo que apareciera Dumbledore y sus compinches con tal de evitar su marcha, si bien ahora le parecía si cabe mucho más complicado, porque adivina tú en cual de las decenas de aviones estaba él metido.

Luego, casi sin darse cuenta, vio como el paisaje de la ventana comenzaba a moverse, y sonrió, ahora sí que estaba a salvo.

La experiencia de su viaje fue mucho mejor que cualquier método de viaje mágico que había experimentado hasta el momento. Después de todo, estaba cómodamente sentado mientras podía leer una de las novelas muggles que había requisado en la habitación de su primo (el porque seguían regalándole libros se le escapaba, si nunca los abría) y mirar tranquilamente por la ventana viendo pasar el paisaje, si bien solo habían nubes. En ningún momento era arrojado o vilipendiado como con el polvo flu o con el traslador. Sí, era verdad que a comparación era muy lento, pero como que prefería la lentitud y comodidad a lo que eran los métodos mágicos.

Además, muy amablemente, le ofrecieron algo de comer o beber durante el trayecto, así que estaba casi como si estuviese en algún tipo de tren, aunque sin el vaivén. Sí, prefería con mucho el transporte muggle.

Tres horas más tarde, el avión aterrizó en Barcelona, y la asistente de vuelo que le había estado vigilando no dudó en acompañarlo por todo el proceso de salida. Lo llevó por aduanas y luego le preguntó si tenía equipaje por recoger a lo que le respondió que iba a ser entregado por correo y que llevaba lo justo en su mochila. Así pues, fue acompañado hasta que salió a una inmensa sala, donde había una barandilla y montones de personas detrás de ella esperando o saludando a gente en un idioma que supuso que era el español.

Aquí se presentó otro problema para él. ¿Cómo iba a saber quién venía a buscarlo de la escuela? ¡Había demasiada gente! Por suerte para él la asistente había visto lo que él no, un hombre con un cartel con su nombre escrito; ahí estaba el representante de su nueva escuela.

\- ¿Harry Potter?- Preguntó el hombre en cuanto se acercó, a lo que el muchacho asintió.- Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Iván Martínez, y seré tu profesor.

 _NA: Hola a todos, sí hace muchísimo que no actualizo, pero los que hayáis mirado mi perfil sabréis el motivo. Hace poco más de dos meses ha sido madre, y ya sabréis que de un principio el adulto hace el horario del bebé. O sea, si el bebé está despierto, tú estás dándole de comer y por él, si el bebé duerme, tú también duermes. He ido pasando este capítulo en ratitos de las siestas, pero puesto que tiene siestas de mosquito, a duras penas me ha dado tiempo de ir haciendo algo. Me disculpo ya de un principio si la siguiente actualización también se retrasa, pero bueno… hasta que sea un poquito más mayor y se vaya entreteniendo él solito… va a ser complicado el sacar los momentos para esto._


	8. Capítulo 7

Harry miró al hombre que tenía delante y parpadeó. No era muy mayor, es más apostaría que en realidad era bastante joven, no creía que tuviese más de treinta años, y tenía al menos a primera vista un carácter simpático y agradable. En cierta medida, le recordaba un poco al profesor Flitwick pero solo el tiempo lo diría.

\- ¿Es usted el adulto responsable de Harry?.

\- Sí, soy como ya he dicho Iván Martínez y soy profesor en la nueva escuela del señor Potter. -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa a lo que la azafata asintió.

\- Bien, pues aquí nos despedimos, Harry. Espero que pases un buen curso escolar.

\- Gracias.

Después de eso, la mujer se alejó con tal de coger ella también su equipaje, y poder descansar antes de tener que coger otro vuelo.

El muchacho miró a su nuevo profesor con cierta expectativa. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer a partir de ahora, estaba en el extranjero, y en un país donde con desconocía por completo la lengua... Y si bien podía ver que, al menos en el aeropuerto, había carteles en inglés por todos lados, el escuchar a la gente hablar y no entenderlos, le hacía estar bastante nervioso.

-¡Bien! Será mejor que nos vayamos. Después de todo, el Abad nos está esperando. Sígueme, viajaremos por traslador hasta el Santuario, así que tenemos que ir hasta la zona de entradas y salidas de trasladores.

-¿La zona...? ¿Hay un lugar específico en el aeropuerto?

-Uy sí, pero no solo en el aeropuerto. España es un país turístico, y especialmente Barcelona está recibiendo una gran cantidad de turistas, sobre todo después de albergar las olimpiadas hace tres años. Eso hace que el gobierno sea un poco paranoico sobre el descubrimiento y tenga varios puntos en las ciudades habilitados para trasladores y aparición. Creo que es algo bueno, así puede llegar a los sitios sin preocuparte de que te descubran y de esa forma hay menos hechizos desmemorizantes. ¿Acaso no es igual en tu país?

NA: Ahora sí que ha quedado bien, no sé que estaba pasando pero no me dejaba subirlo sin todas esas cosas... lo siento mucho, pero como lo subí y me fui a la cama (eran más de las 12 de la noche y mi peque es bastante madrugador) no lo he visto hasta que me he levantado... así que ahora sí que lo tenéis listo.

\- Ehh no. Cada cual se aparece donde quiere, y lo mismo con los trasladores.-Comentó el muchacho, lo que provocó un ceño en la cara de su nuevo profesor.

-¿En serio? Me parece una actitud muy irresponsable por parte del gobierno.

El muchacho cerró la boca, después de todo que podía decir, si era totalmente cierto. De lo que había oído hablar al señor Weasley siempre que se lo encontraba era sobre cómo los desmemorizantes siempre estaba saturados de trabajo.

Además, si era sincero consigo mismo, la actitud que muchos magos tenian con respecto a los muggles le molestaba bastante, pero solía callar porque parecía ser generalizada, a veces incluso entre los propios hijos de muggles.

\- Bien, aquí estamos. La zona de transporte mágico. Aquí también es donde llegan los diferentes transladores internacionales públicos. Eso quiere decir que excepto esas propiedades de familias antiguas cuyo Jefe de familia pueden crear trasladores, todo el mundo tiene que pasar por aquí.

\- ¿Entonces porque he venido en avión?

\- Porque el Abad pensó que era poco probable que el ministerio Ingles te dejará salir así como así, no con todo lo que estaba haciendo para desacreditarte.

\- Eso también es verdad.

\- Bueno, nuestro turno. Supongo que has usado un traslador antes.

\- Sí, señor. Dos veces. Aunque reconozco que no me gusta mucho, no suelo tener buenos aterrizajes con ningún transporte mágico.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso nadie te ha explicado cómo llegar?

-Mmmmm... No, la verdad.

\- Bueno, la gracia del traslador, es que tienes que iniciar el paso justo cuando éste se activa, porque de esa forma te equilibras. Si te mantienes quieto, lo más normal es que con la fuerza del movimiento te tira al suelo. Intenta hacerlo en esta ocasión, ya verás como va mucho mejor.

Puesto que no tenía nada que perder, decidió hacerle caso.¿Quién sabe? Tal vez de esta forma por fin iba aprender a usar los trasladores ¡incluso puede que el polvo Flu! Con resignación de la adolescente cogió un lado de la cuerda que le ofrecían y muy pronto sintió la ya familiar sensación de un gancho del ombligo que lo levantaba de un sitio para colocarlo justo en otro punto y tal y como le habían dicho comenzó a caminar hacia delante tan buen punto se activó, solo para quedarse de pie en el aterrizaje.

Casi le entraron ganas de ponerse a gritar de alegría, casi. Había una cosa llamada adolescencia y vergüenza y le impidió hacerlo, pero si la expresión divertida de su acompañante era algo que juzgar, no lo había escondido muy bien.

Luego miro donde habían llegado y se sorprendió al ver un patio con varios árboles a la vez que se podía contemplar lo que parecía ser un camino que se adentraba a lo que parecía un bosque, pero este no tan siniestro como no fuera el bosque prohibido.

Luego, se giró y se sorprendió ante lo que vio. Intelectualmente sabía que su nueva escuela no iba a parecerse a la vieja, pero saberlo y comprenderlo eran dos cosas completamente distintas.

Delante suyo había lo que parecía ser un muro no muy alto con lo que era un enorme puerta doble de madera. Al otro lado, pudo ver lo que parecía un enorme edificio de aspecto bastante austero, de líneas rectas y de hecho en una especie de piedra marrón grisácea. También puedo ver que a ambos lados del gran edificio, habían dos edificios más hechos del mismo material, y con el mismo estilo, aunque eran más pequeños.

No sabía muy bien que esperar, pero su acompañante no le dio tiempo para poder imaginárselo, simplemente se acerco hasta donde estaban las puertas y con una facilidad pasmosa, las abrió.

Una vez dentro pudo ver mejor como era, ya que si bien el muro no era muy alto, más de la altura media de un hombre, cumplía su función y hacía que no se pudiera ver lo que había a nivel de suelo.

Podía ver que el suelo de piedra seguía y lo que le había parecido un patio, ahora podía comprender que se trataba tan solo de la entrada, puesto que tan buen punto entró vio que había un enorme patio lleno de árboles y plantas. Tal y como había podido ver, había el enorme edificio principal, junto con los dos anexos, que no tendrían más de dos plantas cada uno. Tenía una estructura sólida, y sus puertas estaban hechas en formas de arcos, rematados en piezas rectas colocados verticalmente siguiendo el camino de los arcos. Tenía ventanas bastante en pequeñas, pero parecía haber muchas, y todas ellas tenían dos barrotes formando una cruz.

El edificio principal, parecía seguir la misma dinámica arquitectónica, pero sin duda mucho más impresionante considerando su tamaño, puesto que al menos debía tener cinco plantas y era sin duda de una mayor envergadura, al menos de ancho.

\- Bienvenida al Santuario, señor Potter. Esta será su nueva escuela durante al menos los próximos tres años.-la voz de su nuevo profesor lo saco de su ensimismamiento. El Santuario era muy diferente a Hogwarts pero había en el un cierto aire, una sensación, que te daba paz y que te hacía sentirte como en casa.- Vamos, el Abad nos estará esperando.

Cruzaron el patio, y entraron en el edificio principal, y a pesar de que en cierta forma ya se lo esperaba, aún así se sorprendió por lo austero que era. Cuando entrabas en él, no había absolutamente nada que gritase y magia. Las paredes no tenía ningún cuadro, y eran de la misma piedra con la que estaba hecho el edificio, los suelos, eran de baldosas de terrazo, y lo único que podías ver por los pasillos, era de vez en cuando un banco para poder sentarse.

El muchacho no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. No es que quisiera que fuera como Hogwarts, pero si era así la escuela, tenía la sensación que habría mucho más religión de la que en un principio había supuesto, eso y sería mucho más aburrida de lo que podía imaginar.

Su nuevo profesor giró hacia la derecha, donde había un largo pasillo que había estado observando, dejando sin abrir la puerta que había a su izquierda. Luego comenzó a caminar a lo largo a la vez que no miraba ninguna de las puertas que se encontraban; finalmente al final del corredor encontraron una puerta que si bien ligeramente más grande que el resto, ciertamente igual de simple que todas las que había dejado atrás. Fue en esa en la que llamó con decisión.

-Adelante.

El profesor abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto Harry para que entrara, cosa que hizo con una ligera incertidumbre.

Una vez dentro, pudo ver que la misma línea del edificio se encontraba también aquí, solo que en esta ocasión en vez de las paredes de piedra, te encontrabas con que estaban pintadas de un simple tono de gris. La habitación era bastante pequeña, y tan solo estaba ocupada por un escritorio con algunas sillas, una estantería con bastantes libros y un gran cuadro religioso justo detrás del escritorio. Escritorio en el cual estaba sentado el que el muchacho supuso que era el abad.

El hombre que tenía delante era relativamente mayor, supuso que tendría entre 50 y 60 años, y obviamente vestía con el hábito de monje. Su pelo era una mezcla de castaño con gris, aunque más de lo último que de lo primero. Tenía un rostro con lo que se podían decir bastantes arrugas, pero no arrugado y estaba limpio, no había ni rastro de vello facial en su cara. Sus ojos marrones lo miraban con amabilidad, detrás de unas gafas de montura ligera.

-Ah, sí. Nuestro nuevo alumno.

El muchacho parpadeo por qué no pudo entender lo que el hombre acababa de decir. Solo ahora se dio cuenta, que desde que llegara, no había tenido problemas de idioma con el profesor que le había hecho de guía, supuso que porque sabía hablar inglés, pero que ese no iba a ser el caso habitualmente. Escuchó como hablaban entre sí los adultos, y luego a su asombro sintió como era golpeado por un hechizo, a lo que se giró rápidamente al que iba ser su profesor que estaba guardando su varita, en lo que parecía ser una funda en su cadera.

-Ah si, ahora mucho mejor, ¿Verdad? No podemos tener a nuestro nuevo estudiante sin entendernos.

Harry se volvió a girar sorprendido al Abad, porque en esta ocasión si había entendido que era lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Muy útil la magia, ¿no le parece señor Potter? Un simple hechizo traductor, y una persona que desconocen este idioma es capaz de hablarlo y entenderlo.-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable.-Le decía que bienvenido al Monasterio de Montserrat, y a su escuela de magia, el Santuario.

\- Yo, gracias, señor.

\- Padre.

¿Perdón?

El término correcto es Padre.

\- Ah, siento... Padre.

\- No pasa nada, es normal. Supongo que eres anglicano, y no voy a obligarte a que seas cristiano, pero por el bien de las apariencias, cuando hables conmigo debes dirigirte como Padre, y si es con cualquiera de los otros monjes como hermano.

\- Lo recordaré, padre.

\- Bien, Harry, ¿puedo llamarte Harry? Me gusta estar en buenos términos con los miembros de mi comunidad.-esperó a que el adolescente asintiera.- Lo que decía, es que ahora que has llegado hasta aquí no debes preocuparte por nada más que tus estudios, y por supuesto ser un simple adolescente. Supongo que investigaste nuestra escuela antes de aplicarte a la misma ¿cierto?

\- Sí, padre.

\- Muy bien, pues vayamos al grano. De lo que me explicaste en tu carta, estarías en tu año TIMO, creo que lo llamaste ¿sí?

\- Sí, padre. Sería mi quinto año, y luego haría mis TIMOS.¿Acaso que no se llaman igual?

\- No, la idea es la misma, pero aquí son los EIM, o también dicho los Exámenes Intermedios Mágicos, nada tan llamativo como estás acostumbrado.-sonrió.- Bien como iba diciendo el año de los EIM son los intermedios eso quiere decir que según nuestra nueva nomenclatura estarías en cuarto de la ESO. -Al ver que abría la boca añadió.-No preguntes, a nuestro gobierno se le ha ocurrido cambiar el sistema educativo mundano, y puesto que también somos un instituto oficial vamos con esa nomenclatura.

\- Lo que decía, cuarto de la ESO Y si entendido la forma en la que se dan las clases, llevas cuatro años fuera de la educación mundana... bueno, eso quiere decir que tendrás que hacer unos exámenes con tal de ver a qué nivel estás y ayudarte en consecuencia. Espero que estudies mucho y te pongas pronto al día.

\- Sí, Padre.

\- ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? Ah, sí... tu varita y suministros. Me comentaste que te habían roto la varita ¿cierto? Habrá que suministrártela. Iván, ¿podrás acompañar mañana a Harry al Carrer de la Fetilleria, así podré abastecerse sin ningún problema? ¡Perfecto! Ahora Iván te mostrará la escuela y los dormitorios masculinos... ¡Ah sí! Claro como esto todavía está nuevo... Habrás visto que somos un colegio mixto, ¿cierto? Por el momento tenemos pocas estudiantes, pero las tenemos, así que agradecería un comportamiento con cierto decoro con respecto a ellas, ¿sí?

Harry sintió que se ponía rojo ante lo que el Abad estaba implicando, y se levantó cuando el profesor Martínez lo hizo, y trato de no pensar en ello mientras salía del despacho del hombre.

\- Perdona la franqueza del Abad, pero está nervioso con las chicas. Tu promoción es la primera mixta, y ya empezáis a tener una edad en la que las hormonas hacen acto de presencia.

\- ¿La primera?

\- Sí. Hasta hace poco el Santuario era una escuela solo masculina, pero con las nuevas leyes educativas, ahora no está permitido, y eso tiene a los hermanos fuera de sus profundidades. Bien, comenzaremos primero por la escuela ¿te parece?

\- Sí, señor.

El hombre lo llevó por el mismo pasillo por el que habían entrado, pero en vez de salir fuera, tal y como pensaba, lo que hizo el profesor fue llevarlo a la puerta que antes habían dejado a la izquierda. Luego, si mucha fanfarria, abrió la puerta y entró en algo que era bastante diferente de lo que habían dejado atrás.

Seguía estando hecho de la misma piedra que el resto del edificio, y también era cierto que tenía el mismo suelo de terrazo pero por lo demás era diferente. Las ventanas de un principio eran bastante más grandes y aquellos barrotes que habían estado adornando las que habían dejado atrás, no estaban. Las paredes si bien seguían siendo de piedra, tenían también unos retratos mágicos, no tanto como en Hogwarts, pero al menos podía ver tres a lo largo del pasillo; también pudo ver algún que otro busto, he incluso había un tapiz. El ambiente era también bastante diferente, antes había un silencio casi sagrado, mientras que el que había en estos momentos era bastante relajado.

-¿Mejor ahora, verdad?

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, el ambiente...-El muchacho no sabía muy bien cómo explicarse y el hombre se rió.

\- Lo que acabamos de dejar, es el monasterio. Es donde los monjes residen, y llevan su trabajo diario, esto es la escuela. Si bien es cierto que está en el mismo edificio y está dirigida por ellos, en cuestiones del día a día, somos nosotros los maestros quienes llevamos la escuela. El Abad se preocupa, pero no lo acaba de entender, así que podríamos decir que sobretodo supervisa la parte mundana del Santuario. Uno de los hermanos suele estar presente durante las comidas, pero se van turnando, demasiado ruido.

El hombre le llevo todos los diferentes pasillos indicándole donde estaban las aulas, y de que era cada una, también le llevó hasta la biblioteca y por la salas de estudio.

Cuando terminó con lo que era la zona de escuela, lo llevó hasta lo que era una gran habitación con muchas mesas y sillas, y una gran mesa en la zona principal.

Le explico que aquel era el comedor y que allí eran donde se servían las comidas, cada alumno pudiéndose sentar donde lo deseaba.

\- De hecho, dentro de una hora comenzará a estar disponible la merienda.

\- ¿Merienda?

\- Sí, ya sabes un pequeño tentempié entre la comida y la cena.

\- Pero, ¿no sería ya la hora de la cena?

\- Ah, cierto, británico. Aquí la cena no empieza servirse hasta las 8:30 de la tarde... Las horas de comidas son: desayuno de 7:30 a 8:30 de la mañana, un tentempié de 10:30 a 11 de la mañana, almuerzo de 13:30 a 14:30 merienda de 17 a 18 y cena de 20:30 a 21:30... Ahora en verano son exactamente los mismos horarios.

Harry se sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado a menos comidas y más cercanas entre sí. Además que la cena fuera tan tarde lo tenía fuera de su profundidad... ¡Si comenzaba un poco antes del toque de queda en Hogwarts! Pero bueno, como decía el dicho "allá donde fueres, haz lo que vieres"

Tras el comedor, salieron del edificio por la misma puerta por la que entraron, y se dirigieron hacía los dos edificios adyacentes, y luego fueron hasta el que quedaba a la derecha.

\- Estos son los dormitorios de los chicos, el edificio de enfrente es el de las chicas y te agradecería que no entrases allí, ¿sí? Bien, sígueme.

El profesor entró y tal y como fuera el edificio principal, estaba hecho de los mismos materiales y tenía una disposición similar. Tan solo que en cada puerta había una plaquita con cuatro nombres y el curso debajo. Subieron a la segunda planta y luego llegaron hasta una puerta donde pudo ver su nombre escrito.

\- Esta será tu habitación, tus compañeros no están y no volverán hasta septiembre, así que estarás solo hasta entonces. Como puedes ver tus cosas ya están aquí y tu lechuza está en la lechucería... lo que vendría a ser la buhardilla del edificio. Ahora te dejaré que te acomodes y te veo dentro de un rato en la merienda.


End file.
